1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus for manufacturing light guide films, and particularly, to an apparatus for manufacturing a light guide film having patterns formed on opposite surfaces thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional method for manufacturing a light guide film having patterns formed on two opposite surfaces thereof generally includes following steps: providing a film substrate; depositing a first template having a plurality of first imprinting patterns, for instance, through holes, on a first surface of the film substrate; filling the through holes with transparent solidifiable materials; solidifying the solidifiable materials and obtaining a plurality of first patterns, for instance, dots, in the through holes; removing the first template; pressing a second template having a plurality of second imprinting patterns, i.e., cavities, onto a second surface of the film substrate, the second surface is opposite to the first surface, thereby forming a plurality of second patterns, for example, protrusions, corresponding to the cavities in the film substrate; solidifying the protrusions and removing the second template.
However, the first patterns and second patterns are formed step by step, and it requires significant time to deposit and remove the templates, which decreases manufacturing efficiency. Therefore, an apparatus for manufacturing light guide films having patterns simultaneously formed on two opposite surfaces thereof is desired.